Shampoo Love
by risqinsw
Summary: "Jika sebuah cinta dimulai dengan suatu pertengkaran itu biasa.Tapi kalau dimulai dengan sebuah shampoo? Apakah masih biasa-biasa saja? First FF in  ENJOY AND RnR PLEASE..."


**Author : Risqinsw**

**Main Cast : So Yi Jeong as Kim Bum,Chu Ga Eul as Kim So Eun**

**Other Cast : Baek Jin Hee,Kim Sun Ah**

**Genre : Romantic,Comedy**

**Type : One Shoot**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : AU,OOC,abal-ness,gaje-ness,miss typo **

**SHAMPOO LOVE**

Seorang gadis manis berkulit putih dan bermahkotakan rambut sebahu,coklat dikuncir kuda dan –err indah dengan riang melangkahkan sepasang kakinya dari bagian makanan ringan di sebuah minimarket ke bagian peralatan kanannya mengayun untuk mengambil shampoo yang biasa ia pakai—Shake'o ukuran 100 mL yang memang tinggal detik lagi sang gadis dapat mencapai shampoo itu tetapi sebuah tangan kekar ingin kalah karena itu shampoo yang terakhir membuat dia memegang erat barang'berharga' tangan kekar itu tersentak,tapi dengan segera kembali ke tampangnya yang pertama,dingin dan keren— gadis menatap wajah makhluk yang sudah merebut shampoonya dan dengan mulut sedikit menganga,tercengang dengan apa yang ada di pria,berlesung pipi,berambut hitam kecoklatan yang lumayan berantakan dan—err priapun tak kalah terpesonanya setelah melihat seorang gadis cantik,berkulit putih,berambut coklat dan pipi chubby itu membuat dia ingin segera mencubitnya,Dan—

"Tuan dan nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"seorang pegawai minimarket bertanya dengan wajah khawatir melihat kedua pelanggannya bertatapan,yang memang sudah cukup—lama.

Akhirnya kedua insan yang belum menyadari bahwa mereka sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kembali ke alam mungkin—15 menit yang lalu mereka berusaha menyelam,mencari tahu tentang satu sama lain melalui tatapan mata keduanya.

Sang gadis pun membuka keadaan yang sunyi senyap dengan bertanya kepada pegawai minimarket,"Err,apakah shampoo Shake'o nya tinggal satu ini?" katanya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah shampoo yang masih dipegangnya dengan pria itu.

"Oh,maaf Shake'o memang sudah diborong oleh beberapa memang tinggal satu ini nona." jelas pegawai itu dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Gadis manis itu kemudian menatap pria di pria yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pegawai dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu kini bersemu kemudian sang pegawai terkikik geli melihat tingkah pria bahwa sedang ditertawakan membuat dia menatap tajam ke arah pegawai minimarket—yang malang,tanpa babibu pegawai itu segera berlari ke belakang menghindari tatapan yang memancarkan aura mengerikan gadis menatap polos tingkah pegawai dan pria tampan di depannya.

"Eh,kok dia lari sih?"Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

Si pria tersenyum tipis,bisa dikatakan lalu menarik shampoo di tangan mereka berdua dengan secepat gadis yang dari tadi sudah meregangkan pegangannya pada shampoo itu tersentak —Hup! Shampoo itu kini ada di tangan si pria dan dia melemparkannya ke atas dan ditangkapnya kembali—berlangsung seperti itu gadis manis itu menggeram kesal dan berusaha merebut shampoo berharganya.

"Hei! Berikan shampoo itu padaku!Hari ini aku sangat membutuhkannya!—Heeeiiii!"teriak gadis berusaha menggampai shampoo tetapi dengan sigap sang pemuda menyelamatkan satu-satunya barang 'langka' yang sudah tidak ada duanya lagi.

"Maaf ibuku juga sangat membutuhkan shampoo ini,jadi tolong mengalahlah."kata pria tampan itu sambil tersenyum—lebar oh,salah ternyata dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

DEG!

Untuk ibunya?

Ibu?

Oh,baiklah aku akan mengalah kali akan kulakukan jika itu berhubungan dengan seorang tidak untuk besok!Camkan itu baik-baik! Inner gadis itu berfikir dengan cepat dan setelahnya—

"Hmm…baiklah silahkan ambil shampoo jangan lupa berikan kepada ibumu!Mengerti?"kata si gadis dengan nada itu terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah nona-sok-tahu." Pria itu melenggang sang gadis yang menatapnya tajam dengan arti – si pria,tak disangka-sangka membalikkan badannya dan mengatakan hal yang mengagetkan si gadis.

"Namaku Kim Bum nona manis! Sampai jumpa!"

Wajah si gadis kini sudah semerah malu mengerubungi kemudian membalikkan badannya menuju membayar dan pulang ke apartemen adalah pilihan yang terbaik saat ini.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

Kim So Eun,gadis yang kita ceritakan dari tadi kini sedang mematut diri di depan kaus oranye garis-garis biru tanpa lengan,celana jeans hitam kebiruan ditambah sebuah jaket untuk menahan dinginnya angin pagi,dia telah siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya di Kyunghee yang tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya itu sekarang telah keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuruni tangga—padahal ada lift yang memudahkan penghuni untuk naik dan tetangga yang bertanya tentang kebiasaanya itu dan dia selalu menjawab dengan riang "Inikan bisa dikategorikan olahraga! Hehehe." Tetangganya biasa tersenyum maklum,tetapi jika ini adalah komik manga Jepang mungkin muncul garis-garis hitam di belakang badan para di halaman apartemen dia melihat segerombol anak-anak TK yang mungkin akan berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh ibu riang So Eun menyapa dan tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Annyeong semuanya!"

"Annyeong!"semuanya membalas sapaan So Eun dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut keriting menyeletuk"So Eun nonna mau ke kampus ya? Tasnya mana?"

DUENG

Bagai ditimpa Kamus Bahasa Korea-Indonesia,Indonesia-Korea dengan berat berton-ton,So Eun kaget mendengar perkataan Hwang Seok Hyeon—bocah ibu-ibu dan anak-anak mereka malah terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah So Eun yang seperti orang ,bodoh sekali aku ini!Untuk yang kesekian kalinya malu di depan mereka gara-gara ketinggalan !

"Oke keatas dulu mengambil !" Ibu-ibu dan anak-anak mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan gadis muda yang sudah mulai pikun.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

"Hei So Eun! Ke sini!"teriakan seorang gadis imut memekakkan telinga So itu bernama Baek Jin Hee—seorang yang dua tahun lebih muda dari So Eun namun sekarang dia telah setingkat dengan So Eun,oh jenius sekali gadis ini.

So Eun berjalan mendekati sahabat baiknya kini berubah 180 derajat dari tadi lemas dan Hee yang sudah hafal dengan perangai So Eun tiap harinya dengan tingkah sok bijak menepuk-nepuk bahu So Eun "Sudah,yang penting tasmu sudah kau ke kelas!"

Sepulang kuliah,suasana hati So Eun sudah itu dikarenakan tadi dosennya mengatakan bahwa nilai ujiannya paling tinggi di kelas—setidaknya setelah Jin Hee,tentu ia dan Jin Hee telah siap pergi ke hanya akan menemani Jin Hee membeli peralatan sehari-hari yang telah habis—tentu saja So Eun akan membeli shampoo Shake'o hari ini juga.

Setelah barang-barang penting telah dibeli Jin Hee,dia kini sedang sibuk memilih es krim, bingung mau membeli es krim Magnum atau tidak—well sang sahabat malah asyik di bagian shampoo memilih Shake'o yang beraroma anggur atau ,ya!Kini dia tak akan berebut shampoo dengan siapapun karena shampoo Shake'o di supermarket ini jumlahnya tidak rak paling pinggir sampai ke rak bagian memilih shampoo yang beraroma stroberi yang—well membuat So Eun juga ingin membeli buah aslinya,dia bergegas menyusul Jin Hee di bagian es krim dan dengan wajah miris dan malu,tentu menghampiri Jin masih saja bingung memilih Magnum atau yang kini sedang menghitung magnum-bukan-magnum-bukan dengan kancing baju milik gadis kecil polos di sebelahnya.

"Aissh…hei Baek Jin Hee!Kau tak malu apa dilihat banyak orang?Bikin malu saja!"omel So segera dia mengambil sebuah es krim Magnum lalu menyeret Jin Hee ke kasir—tak lupa meminta maaf pada gadis kecil melewati tiap orang dengan tatapan-maafkan temanku-yang-gila-ini-.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

Seorang pria tampan yang kemarin berebut shampoo dengan So Eun kini berjalan dalam diam menuju sebuah taman kanak-kanak di dekat rumahnya untuk menenangkan memang—seorang pria dingin nan tampan pergi ke TK tapi itu memang pun duduk di ayunan dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah menambah rasa ketenangan di sore itu,pria bernama Kim Bum tersebut menutup kedua tanpa disengaja sesosok wajah menyelam ke dalam pikirannya Sesosok wajah cantik dengan pipi chubbynya lama kemudian menggembungkan pipinya itu hingga membuat Kim Bum ingin sekali segera apa daya,itu hanya ada di alam bawah sadarnya,dan tak akan mudah untuk pria itu berdiri,menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu melepasnya dan berjalan lagi ke arah sisi kanan jalan.

Kedua sahabat yang tadi berada di supermarket kini telah sampai di kamar salah seorang dari …setelah kejadian memalukan tadi mereka segera pulang membawa barang belanjaan dan pulang ke apartemen keluarga Jin Hee yang hanya berjarak seratus meter dari lagi-lagi tadi So Eun dibuat kesal oleh tingkah Jin Hee yang dalam perjalanan menyuruhnya membawa semua barang belanjaan dan Jin Hee sendiri malah menertawainya dengan sangat kali ini Jin Hee dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil—atau memang dia masih -jilat es krim Magnum pilihan So Eun tadi sambil membaca komik Hai Mikoo! favoritnya—benar-benar anak kecil, terjadi sebaliknya dengan So Eun,gadis itu kini berada di kamar mandi memakai shampoo Shake'o wangi aroma stroberi yang menguar dari rambutnya yang kini sudah dibilas dengan air.

"So Eun!Kau sudah selesai?aku mau pipis nih!"kata Jin Hee dari luar kamar mandi—sambil menjilati tangannya yang masih ada noda coklatnya,sungguh menggelikan.

"Yayaya!Sebentar!"balas So Eun dari dalam,setengah menit kemudian So Eun keluar dengan rambut di tutupi handuk dan tangan memegang shampoo Shake' Hee menggelengkan kepalanya,jadi hanya keramas—lagi?pikirnya.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan candaan atau bisa di bilang godaan Jin Hee pada So Eun di ruang makan tentang pria misterius di minimarket sigap pintu apartemen yang memang sore itu hanya berisi anak pemilik apartemen dan sahabatnya di buka oleh Jin mata berbinar dia berseru "Kim Bum oppa!Ayo masuk!"

Si tamu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya di dalam dia segera dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu dan Jin Hee kembali ke ruang makan untuk menyuruh So Eun menemani tamunya selagi dia membuatkan 3 cangkir teh untuk mereka tergesa-gesa So Eun mengambil handuk yang membungkus rambutnya lalu menyisir dengan ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu,dan mendapati sesosok makhluk tampan yang sedang mengamati foto-foto keluarga di meja sebelah sofa yang sedang ia duduki.

"Annyeong."So Eun membuka suaranya pertama kali dengan senyum merekah.

Si pria menjatuhkan tatapannya dengan sedikit mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis yang dari tadi ada di ,mungkin itu hal pertama yang dia rasakan setelah melihat gadis'nya' berada di apartemen sepupu kesayangannya.

"Oh…annyeong!"katanya sambil tersenyum tulus—ya tulus.

Sepersekian detik kemudian suasana kembali canggung saat So Eun mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria Bum yang mencium wangi stroberi yang menguar dari rambut So Eun lalu berkata,"Wangi Shake'o stroberi—ehh?"

So Eun tersenyum kemudian datang Jin Hee dengan 3 cangkir teh lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja.

"So Eun,perkenalkan dia Kim Bum oppa,kakak sepupuku dari pihak ibu dan oppa,ini Kim So Eun,sahabatku"kata Jin Hee riang saling memperkenalkan keduanya.

Kedua insan itu kini berjabat tangan dan tanpa disadari teriakan Jin Hee yang menggelegar membuat keduanya harus kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kalian berdua saling menyukai yaa?"goda Jin Hee kepada orang yang ditunjuk pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain—asal jangan ke arah Jin Hee tentu saja.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta—Kim Bum dan Kim So Eun,mereka menjadi sangat hari selalu berkirim pesan walau hanya sekadar menanyakan kabar atau apapun—sudah makan belum,sudah mandi belum ya mungkin pesan pun tidak cukup untuk mereka,saling memfollow akun twitter adalah salah satu di hari minggu yang cerah So Eun yang tadi malam tidur pukul 11 malam untuk menonton KBS2TV Crazy-Crazy That's Me! Yang mungkin hostnya bisa membuat semua gadis pingsan dan mimisan di tempat,Choi Minho SHINee dan seorang artis Indonesia yang sekitar tiga bulan ini mulai naik daun di publik Korea Selatan,Pevita Cleo Ellien Pearce.

Seperti biasa dan memang sudah kebiasaan So Eun untuk membuka akun twitternya sesaat setelah bangun tidur—tidak seperti gadis lain,setelah bangun,membersihkan tempat tidur,mandi dan melanjutkan aktivitas penting lainnya.

**Home | Replies | Retweets |**

**Directs**

**Update**

**12****th**** February 2011**

**khoos DM FAV RT 2 min**

**ago**

**lee_minho I love you hun **

**from TweetDeck in reply to**

**lee_minho**

**jinhee_baek DM FAV RT**

**3 min ago**

**Sayang kamu juga #lebe RT**

**TaeminGanteng: sayang kamu**

**anak baik :D from Twitter for**

**Nexian®**

**kimbeom DM FAV RT 5 min**

**ago**

**kimso_ cek DM yah **** from**

**Twitter for iPhone in reply to**

**kimso_**

**minhochoi DM FAV RT 6 min**

**ago**

**bangun,mandi terus ketemu**

**pevpearce ahhh~~yuhui from**

**Kolornya Onew in reply to**

**pevpearce**

**Older 9**

**kimso_ | Home | Settings |**

**Logout**

Gadis manis ini lalu tersenyum melihat timeline baris ketiga dari Kim ceria So Eun meng-klik DM dan langsung membuka pesan 'tersembunyi' dari sang pujaan hati—calon maksudnya.

**Home | Replies | Retweets |**

**Directs**

**Create | Inbox | Sent**

**12****th**** February 2011**

**kimbeom DM DEL 05:34**

**Hei So Eun! Nanti kencan**

** di taman**

**kota ya :D**

**PS : PUKUL 08:00 DAN **

**KAU HARUS DANDAN**

**CANTIK **

**Older 9**

**kimso_ | Home | Settings |**

**Logout**

Dan tanpa diduga,kini So Eun telah meninggalkan yang masih online,kamar melesat ke kamar mandi dan wussss—berdandan cantik untuk menemui sang pria pujaan.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

Seorang gadis terlihat sangat cantik dengan kaus bermotif zebra dan rok diatas lutut dengan sepasang high heels terpasang di kaki-kaki rambut tergerai indah—dan bau harum stroberi Shake'o—tentu menelusuri indera penciuman orang-orang yang dilewati So Eun,membuat mereka terdiam sejenak meninggalkan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk mencium wangi stroberi rambut So Eun—betapa berlebihannya mereka.

Sesaat setelah sampai di taman tempatnya untuk kencan—pertama kalinya,So Eun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area taman dan didapatinya sang teman kencan—Kim Bum tengah menggandeng seorang gadis—err wanita tepatnya,sepertinya berusia sekitar 30-tahunan dengan sayang atau mungkin—bisa dibilang mesra,eeh.

Setetes demi setetes buliran air mata jatuh di pangkuan So sekujur tubuhnya yang melemas—entah kenapa,dia berlari dan terus mungkin sudah sedikit menyadari akan sebuah 'rasa' cemburu pada pria itu—Kim Bum tepatnya.

Di taman,Kim Bum terus adalah hal yang paling dia benci semenjak hari ini lain dia tunggu kali ini adalah Kim So Eun—gadis cantik yang sudah mulai merebut hatinya sejak pertama -well mungkin berlebihan tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Kim Bum dia?lama sekali…kasihan ayah,pulang pagi malah ditinggal sendirian di rumah…"keluhan wanita cantik di samping Kim Bum membangunkan ilusinya tentang Kim So Eun.

"Baiklah kalau !"Dengan setengah semangatnya yang hilang,Kim Bum menggandeng wanita menyusuri trotoar yang ramai akan canda tawa keluarga yang menghabiskan libur panjang di hari yang cerah ini dengan pergi ke dengannya yang terlihat lesu dan menyedihkan.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

Malam yang cerah hari ini,tentunya karena diterangi oleh bulan dan ribuan bintang yang bertaburan membuat So Eun kembali termangu sedih untuk yang kesekian kalinya—well mungkin sudah yang ketujuh kalinya untuk hari hampir saja tadi siang dia tertabrak bus kalau saja Jin Hee tak menariknya ke trotoar—sungguh pengalaman yang mematikan.

Besok adalah hari yang mengesalkan menurutnya—14 Februari ,hari valentine dan ooh—tentu saja dia masih belum mempunyai kekasih untuk dipamerkan pada ayah dan ibunya di kemarin adalah hari bersejarah dimana dia akan mendapatkan kekasih—mungkin namun gagal karena pria pujaannya menggandeng wanita cantik dengan mesra,sangat mesra tanpa terasa,malam yang dingin membuat So Eun tertidur dengan badan masih terduduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Ya!So Eun bangun!Ayo kita beli coklat!"suara menggelegar khas milik Jin Hee membangunkan So Eun dari tidurnya yang tak nyaman—karena tidur di kursi belajar, kepala masih pusing dia berjalan dengan linglung menuju pintu apartemen dan dibukanya dengan sangat malas.

"Ini masih pagi Jin Hee…kau tak kasihan dengan temanmu yang malang ini?"Tanya So Eun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahnya yang masih sangat kusut.

"Kau ini,cepat mandi!Bau sekali nafasmu itu!"kata Jin Hee sambil menutup hidung mancungnya.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Jin Hee yang super pedas,So Eun segera pergi ke kamar mandi,menyegarkan tubuhnya dan tentunya menggosok gigi dengan tak lama kemudian mungkin sekitar 15 menit So Eun sudah ada di depan Jin Hee yang sedang menonton televise,lengkap dengan alat tulis di kedua tangannya.

"So Eun?kau mandi bebek ya?cepat sekali!"sembur Jin Hee dengan wajah heran.

So Eun hanya tersenyum lebar mengiyakan dan dengan secepat kilat,Jin Hee saat itu juga menarik tangan So Eun dan bergegas pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli coklat incarannya.

Jin Hee sedang sibuk memilih coklat Chocshick yang berukuran jumbo atau sedang dan di sampingnya sahabat seperjuangannya malah sibuk menggambar bentuk coklat-coklat yang hari itu dijual dengan diskon yang menggiurkan.

"Menurutmu,Taemin lebih suka yang jumbo atau yang sedang So Eun?"Tanya Jin Hee sambil menghitung –jumbo-sedang-jumbo-sedang- dengan kancing baju—lagi namun kali ini dia menggunakan kancing bajunya ditanya malah bengong melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya dan tanpa banyak gerakan,dia menunjuk yang jumbo dan segera berjalan ke arah lain untuk menggambar coklat yang lebih mahal.

Kedua gadis cantik yang sedari tadi berada di dalam minimarket akhirnya keluar satu membawa alat tulis dan yang satunya lagi membawa seplastik coklat aneka merk—katanya yang satu untuk Lee Taemin,pacarnya yang kuliah di Suwon University dan sisanya untuk dimakan dirinya sendiri,sepertinya gadis ini maniak berjalan dengan riang ke arah kiri So Eun membuka percakapan,

"Jin Hee,kita mau kemana sih?"

"Sudah diam saja!Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku!TITIK!"Lagi-lagi teriakan Jin Hee membuat So Eun diam pada gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya adalah solusi terbaik.

**ΘShampoo LoveΘ**

"Annyeonghaseyo!" teriakan Jin Hee dan So Eun tak juga membuat pemilik rumah menampakkan batang langkah gontai,karena tadi So Eun kelelahan berjalan sejauh 1,5 km dia berjalan ke arah kursi di teras rumah mungil yang rapi diri di kursi adalah hal yang paling nikmat saat Hee yang melihat perilaku sahabatnya langsung menarik So Eun dengan kasar ke depan pintu dan dengan bersamaan pintu pun dibuka oleh sang pemilik —

CUP!

Keadaan So Eun kini sangat menindih sang pemilik rumah dan celakanya bibirnya kini bersentuhan dengan bibir yang terasa manis tapi sedikit sekitar 10 menit keadaan itu tak berubah sampai Jin Hee berkata,

"Kalian kalau mau berciuman jangan disini dong…ada aku nih!"katanya pura-pura marah sambil memanyunkan bibir.

So Eun yang sudah sadar duluan pun bangun dan wajahnya memerah saat bertatapan dengan pemilik rumah yang ternyata sepupu Jin Hee—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim saja dengan So Eun,wajah Kim Bum terasa panas saat melihat wajah cantik So Eun di beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru berciuman dengan rasa manis pedas-jahe mungkin.

Jin Hee dengan seenaknya segera duduk dengan tidak sopannya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Eun pun masih berdiri dan Kim Bum hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sepupunya yang kini sudah memakan cemilan di meja ruang canggung,Kim Bum mempersilahkan So Eun duduk.

"Ya!Baek Jin Hee!jadi anak yang sopan dong…kasihan Kim Bum punya sepupu sepertimu!"omel So Eun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Biarin yee!Aku sudah biasa kok kayak gini!"balas Jin Hee sambil mengambil cemilan ke-20nya.

Kim Bum tertawa melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabat sedikit tepukan di kepala keduanya,Kim Bum berhasil membuat tenang suasana.

"Hmm…So Eun,kenapa waktu itu kau tak datang ke taman?"tanpa diduga Kim Bum bertanya hal itu yang membuat Jin Hee berhenti memakan cemilannya.

"Maafkan aku…waktu itu aku melihatmu bersama dengan seorang wanita aku tak mau mengganggu kalian."jelas So Eun dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

Kim Bum dan Jin Hee menit kemudian keduanya tertawa Eun hanya diam bengong melihat mereka berdua.

"So Eun,itu yang kau lihat Kim Sun Ah ibunya Kim Bum oppa tau!"kata Jin Hee sambil menahan ?Ibunya?cantik sekali,inner So Eun bekerja dengan sangat lambat menangkap perkataan Jin segenap keingintahuannya,dia bertanya,

"Kalian bohong!Masa' ibunya Kim Bum masih muda banget?aku jadi bingung nih…"So Eun terus saja mengelak bahwa wanita cantik itu adalah ibu Kim mungkin sekali.

Melihat So Eun yang masih terlihat linglung seperti tadi,Kim Bum lalu membawa gadis itu keluar dari rumah dan pergi ke taman mungil di samping duduk So Eun di rerumputan yang basah,menghirup udara asri di tempat itu dan digenggamnya tangan kanan So Eun dengan erat,menciumnya dengan So Eun yang masih bingung membuka pertanyaaan,

"Kim Bum,benarkah wanita itu ibumu?"lagi-lagi pertanyaan So Eun itu membuat pria di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Masih terlihat muda dan cantik ya?Ibuku memang awet muda So Eun…"jawab Kim Bum dengan PD-nya.

So Eun dia tak percaya dari tadi ya?Dan bodohnya kenapa dulu dia harus lari duluan,setidaknya menemui Kim Bum dahulu adalah pilihan yang tangannya kini terasa sangat tangan pria tampan di sampingnya sungguh membuatnya yang terjadi kemudian adalah sepasang bibir rasa manis bercampur pedas untuk yang kedua tidak seperti tadi yang tidak sengaja.—dan canggung tentunya.

"So Eun ke dalam!"ajak sang pria sambil terus menggandeng kekasih barunya—upss kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya,semoga.

"Ayo!"jawab gadis manisnya dengan semangat.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam di dalam,mereka mendapati Jin Hee sedang tidur-tiduran di atas pangkuan wanita cantik yang tengah meminum segelas minuman aneh—menurut So Eun tersenyum pada wanita itu—Kim Sun ,ini ya ibunya Kim Bum cantik chubby itu terlihat sangat mengagumi ibu kemudian—

"Kau So Eun ya?cantik duduk di dekatku."ajakan ibu Kim Bum segera jahil dia mengusap-usap rambut Jin Hee membuat sepupu kekasihnya itu meninju lengan So Eun,tapi tak cukup kuat untuk merobohkan tangan Kim Bum yang telah menghalangi niatnya yang Sun Ah tersenyum melihat tingkah suara keras,wanita itu mengajak So Eun meminum minuman aneh tadi yang masih ada satu gelas utuh di atas meja.

"So Eun, minuman jahe sangat bagus untuk kesehatan."

So Eun tercengang,jadi rasa bibir Kim Bum tadi memang benar rasa gelas tadi dan dengan segera —satu kata untuk minuman Kim Bum dan Jin Hee tersenyum lebar melihat So Eun sangat Kim Bum? Oh,dia dari tadi sudah melesat pergi untuk mandi dan Kim Sun Ah,ibunya dengan So Eun yang sudah mulai membicarakan kesukaan mereka yang sama,shampoo Shake'o.

20 menit kemudian,Kim Bum telah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan rambut yang masih basah namun sudah tersisir dia menggelengkan kepala saat melihat kekasihnya dan ibunya masih saja membicarakan Shake'o wangi terbaru—jambu sedangkan sepupunya masih saja mengunyah makanan tapi kali ini bukan cemilan melainkan coklat batangan ukuran itu mengingatkannya pada hari !Hari ini valentine dan pacarnya tak memberikan coklat coklat padanya,oh tidak.

"So Eun,kau tak memberikan coklat padaku?"Tanya Kim Bum to the point.

So Eun segera menghentikan percakapannya dengan ibu Kim Bum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jin Hee dengan Hee yang langsung mengerti keadaan pun langsung menyelipkan satu buah coklat Chocshick ukuran sedang di kedua tangan So dengan senyum lebar So Eun menyerahkan coklat itu pada Kim Bum,"Ini!"

Pria tampan itu kemudian memeluk kekasihnya dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih' langsung di telinga So Eun dengan gadisnya terasa geli merasakan hembusan nafas Kim Bum.

Keduanya langsung duduk di samping Kim Sun Ah yang masih saja mau mengajak So Eun mengobrol tentang Shake' senang hati So Eun terus menanggapi ocehan calon mertuanya sebuah suara menyela percakapan mereka—

"Well—Shake'o wangi jahe sangat enak yaa!"suara Kim Bum yang keras mengagetkan ketiganya—termasuk Jin Hee.

"?"

**END**

** fic abal pertama gue di itu ceritanya gue males pake nama So Yi Jeong dan Chu Ga Eul karena gue pengen pake nama asli menikmati dan tolong di-REVIEW yaaaa **

**Cheers**

**Risqinsw**


End file.
